Battle of the Chiss Prelude
by YuuzhanVongDude
Summary: battle for the chiss section of the galaxy
1. Default Chapter

Battle of the Chiss  
  
  
30 years have passed since the awe inspiring day when Luke Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star..   
10 years since the Empire and the New Republic finally made peace. A new era of peace was thought to have been started  
but just when everything started calming down the fate of our heroes again grew dark and weary...  
  
  
  
  
  
Prelude  
"They appeared without warning from beyond the edge of galactic space: a warrior race called the Yuuzhan Vong,  
armed with surprise, treachery, and a bizarre oragnic technology that proved a match--too often more than a match   
for the New Republic and its allies. Even the Jedi, under the command of Luke Skywalker found themselves thrown   
on the defensive, deprived of their greatest strength. For somehow inexplicably the Yuuzhan Vong seem to be utterly   
devoid of the Force.   
The first strike caught the New Republic unawares, as it struggled to deal with the rebellion sown by Yuuzhan   
Vong spy Nom Anor and his agents. With the New Republic force occupied the alien advance fleet launched their first assault,  
which killed countless beings- among them the Wookiee Chewbacca, loyal friend and partner to Han Solo.  
During a brave attempt to contact and make peace with the enemy, Senator Elegos A'Kla was murdered by Shendao Shai, commander   
of the Yuuzhan Vong, he then delivered the body to Elegos's close friend, the Jedi Corran Horn. HOrn than challenged Shai to a duel-   
the prize being the planet Ithor. HOrn bested Shai, but the Yuuzhan Vong destroyed Ithor nonetheless.  
The New Republic Government unraveled a little more with each setback. Soon the Jedi Knight splintered under the strain. Chafing  
under what some perceived as Lukes excessive caution, a renegade group of Jedi under the leadership of Kyp Durron advocated using every available   
resource to defeat the Vong-including unbridled aggression, which could only lead to the Dark Side. The philosophical difference in this drove a   
wedge between Solo brothers, Jacen and Anakin, while their sister Jaina concentrated on her new role as a pilot in Rogue Squadron.  
Consumed with grief of Chewbaccas loss, Han turns away from his family seeking expiation in action and inadvertantly foils a plot to destroy   
Jedi. Now as the Vong press further and further Luke, Mara, Han and Leia as well as the New Republic must find the balance that they have lost  
before it is too late...  
In the 2 years that follow a bounty is placed on the head of the Jedi and a good deal are killed, Luke's son, Ben is born, and a race of Jedi killing  
monsters is bred. Anakin Solo sacrifices his life to kill these monsters. And finally the capital planet, Coruscant is captured by the Vong. With the galaxy  
in dismay, Jacen Solo in the hands of the Vong and the Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy our story begins....... 


	2. Chapter 1

Dramatis Personae  
Kyle Katarn-Mercenary for hire, Jedi Knight  
Kyp Durron-Jedi Master  
Corran Horn- Jedi Master  
Jan Orrs-mercenary for hire  
Luke Skywalker- Jedi Master  
Mara Jade Skywalker-Jedi Master, wife of Luke  
Lando Calrissian- mercenary  
Jaina Solo- Jedi Knight  
Jacen Solo- Jedi Knight  
Leia Organa Solo- Jedi Knight  
Booster Terrik- mercenary  
Tsavong Lah- Yuuzhan Vong warmaster  
Lord Shimmra- chief of the Yuuzhan Vong  
Nom Anor-Yuuzhan Vong spy  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Luke are you sure its a good idea to move our operations into Chiss space?"  
  
"Yes, Kyle we and the chiss are brothers in the fight to defeat the Vong, im sure they will welcome us."  
  
"Luke, kyle brings up a good point the chiss are one of the greater haters of Jedi in the galaxy."  
  
"Kyp do not worry im sure Jagged Fel will vouch for us before his father."  
  
(over intercom)"This is Luke Skywalker would the adults please report to the conference room aboard this ship."  
(to booster)"You are very kind to let us use your ship while we find a new home, a million thanks to you Booster."  
  
"Heh, skywalker you think im doing this for you? only reason i signed onto this sithspawned mission wuz for my daughter  
and grandchildren. I will never for the life of me understand why she married that idiot Corran.   
  
"Booster dont talk about me like im not even here!"  
  
"Well we are all here Luke please tell us why we have gathered here.."  
  
"Hmm.. you all know that we are entering the one safe fortress left in the galaxy. The Unknown Regions which inhabit   
Chiss. We must now gather here to await the next leg of the war with the Vong. We must keep strong.. although against   
my express orders Kyp's squadrons keep harrassing the Vong supply routes. We must now concentrate on rescuing Jacen.  
I propose we do this by infiltrating the Peace Brigade.. eventually it will lead us to where they are holding Jacen."  
  
"But how will we be able to infiltrate the Peace Brigade? They have files on every Jedi that attended your academy."  
  
"Well.. Lando i know one Jedi that did not attend the Academy on Yavin.."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yes, Kyle I propose that you and Jan infiltrate the Peace Brigade.. you 2 seem to be a unstopable duo. Besides, your force abilities seem to be very powerful  
against the Vong. Your control of the dark side powers is truly remarkable. I feel i can trust you to wield them against this great evil that we face."  
  
"Once you have found out the location where Jacen is being held myself and any volunteers will help you rescue him"  
  
"Well Luke you have my help"  
  
"And mine as well, Master Skywalker."  
  
"Thank you Corran, and you too Kyp."  
  
"My squadrons and the Wild Knights can help you escape once we have Jacen."  
  
"Their help will be greatly appreciated thank you."  
  
As Kyle left the conference he could feel that a disturbance in the force was going to take place soon. On the other 2 occasions where he had relied   
heavily on his abilities had barely turned out for the good. In truth he was afraid of his abilities. He was afraid of the power of the dark side and what   
he might do if he used his dark side abilities too much. He looked out and saw the beauty that was the Unknown Regions. They would soon be in Chiss space   
and would soon know if the Chiss would allow them access to their powerful ships and weapons systems for Kyle's mission... 


End file.
